


Heart Ache and Rose Petals

by honeydewdark



Category: The game theorist - Fandom, jacksepticeye, natewantstobattle, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Prepare to Feel, ive wanted to write this au for a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewdark/pseuds/honeydewdark
Summary: Sean loves Nate but him and Matthew are together.





	Heart Ache and Rose Petals

**Author's Note:**

> minor gore warning!  
> take caution when reading!!
> 
> i threw schneep in there bc i miss him and i want him to be ok,,

   Sean opened his eyes, looking around. He looked down at the paper towel covered in blood and... petals? He had an odd feeling he should be worried, but it didn't phase him. He slowly pushed himself up, pain shooting through his chest. Sean coughed, using the paper towel to catch whatever was coming out.

   Henrik checked his phone, Sean had messaged him.

**[ text: schneep ]**

     hey are you able to come check something out? i think i'm sick

   Henrik looked at the message and sighed. He checked his schedule and started getting ready. Surely it must be something pretty bad, Sean never went to him unless it was something he caused or something other doctors brushed off.

      **[ text: Séan ]**

I'll be there in 15

   Sure enough, Henrik arrived in roughly the same amount of time he said he would. Sean held his chest as he walked, opening the door.  
   "Sean! You look terrible!" Henrik exclaimed, leading him back to the couch.  
   Sean sat down and adverted his gaze as he showed the doctor the bloody, petal-filled paper towel.  
   "Sean, vhat is zis..?" He asked, looking at the Irishman.  
   "I don't know," Sean replied, looking at him. "I woke up on my couch heavy hearted--"  
   "Vait."

   Henrik pulled out a book and looked through it. He stumbled upon one-- the Hanahki Disease."Ve need to go to my lab."

 

   For the whole car ride, Sean held his chest and occasionally coughed up petals and blood. At the lab, he was instructed to lay on a table and he had some X-rays taken. Once processed, Henrik solemnly looked at Sean. "It is vhat I feared. You have a disease called ze Hanahki Disease. Is zhere somevone you love but can't have?"

   Sean thought, staring at the ceiling with a hand on his chest.

\---

    _A few weeks ago, Sean had planned to tell Nate how he felt, ow whenever he looked at him, his heart raced. He planned to tell him how he wanted to spend his life with him._

**_[ text: sean ]_ **

**** _hey remember how you said I should talk to matt?_

_No, did he screw it over for himself?_

**_[ text: sean ]_ **

**** _well i did and he's a really great guy!_

_No, he did screw it up..._

**_[ text: sean ]_ **

**** _well we've been dating for a week now :D_

_Sean felt tears cascade down his cheeks. He was too late._

**_[ text: nate ]_ **

**** _i'm happy for you!_

_That was a lie. He wanted to scream, scream that 'I love you' and that '_ I want to spend my life with you.'  
   But all he said was that he was "happy" for him.  
   His heart shattered. He just sat there--

_\---_

He laid there sobbing.Tears cascaded down the sides of his face as he laid on the X-ray table, wiping them with one hand as he clutched his blue hoodie with the other.

   Henrik knew the answer. He sighed and looked at him. The thorns had already implanted themselves in Sean's lungs and they were growing closer and closer to his heart--  _dangerously_ close actually. "How long has zis pain you've felt lasted?"  
   The Irishman calmed and sat up, chest aching. "A-about... maybe a week and a half..."  
   Henrik's eyes widened. A week and a half-- the thorns should just be sprouting, not fully grown.

**[ text: Matthew ]**

We have a problem. It's Sean.

**[ text: Dr. Schneep ]**

I'll be there with Nate soon.

   Sean coughed up more petals and more blood, hands shaking.

**[ text: Matthew ]**

You must hurry.

   Sean looked up as Matt walked in... with Nate in tow. He felt his eyes well up with tears-- he was the cause of this, but... he didn't have the heart to tell him. He didn't want to burden the man he loved. Sean stood but fell to his knees, clutching his chest tightly. He coughed harder than he had this past week, blood spewing out as if he had an endless supply.  
   "Sean!" Henrik called, dropping to his aid. So had the other's.  
   Sean used the last of his energy to look at Nate. He placed a bloody hand on the half-Korean's cheek and forced a smile. "It'll be okay now... you don't... have to worry... about me..."  
   "N-no-- Nathan, y... you're, he's..." Henrik picked Sean up and took another X-ray. The thorns had pierced his heart. Sean was gone.

   Henrik looked at the others with a blank stare, dropping the X-ray into a pool of heartache and rose petals.

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler; it's not a happy ending :)  
> thank you for reading this! it's my first time writing the hanahki disease au so please be gentle lol


End file.
